onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Sabine
Sabine is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Mekia Cox, and is the cursed counterpart of Tiana. History One morning, Sabine takes too long in the apartment bathroom, causing Jacinda to be late for work at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack. Later as Sabine is cooking in the kitchen, she sees Jacinda return home after quitting her job due to her overbearing boss Louie. Sabine acknowledges Louie is unfair but that she needed that job to pay her share of the rent. She questions what Victoria, Jacinda's stepmother, will think, considering she was unhappy about letting her have custody of Lucy. Jacinda decides to not tell her stepmother anything and then asks whether Lucy has gotten up yet. Sabine mentions Lucy's bedroom door has been closed all morning, to which Jacinda goes to check up on her daughter, only to find her missing. After Victoria takes custody of Lucy, Sabine does her best to support Jacinda. They learn from Ivy that Victoria has decided to make the tickets to Lucy's ballet recital cost $550.00, fifty dollars more than Jacinda's paycheck. Sabine uses an app to try to find Jacinda a secondary job to earn the extra cash she needs, but Jacinda isn't satisfied with any of the options. Their planning is interrupted when Henry arrives. After realizing who Henry is, Sabine quickly excuses herself to let Jacinda and Henry talk in private. Later, as Sabine and Jacinda are walking down the streets of Hyperion Heights and are about to give up, Sabine is surprised to see the perfect job listing for them: caterers for the ballet recital. Jacinda and Sabine take the jobs but Jacinda becomes upset when Henry reveals that he's the one who put the job up on the app. They go through with the job anyway and Sabine watches as Jacinda and Lucy are reunited, then spots Henry's reaction to the heartfelt reunion. Sabine asks him if he's in love with Jacinda, and as Henry becomes flustered and makes excuses before eventually explaining he's just trying to make up for his mistake. To this, Sabine smiles knowingly and remarks that it's at least a start of something. Later, Detectives Weaver and Rogers reveal that Victoria's bracelet was stolen sometime during the recital and Weaver announces their intention to search the caterers, presumably including Sabine; however, the bracelet is nowhere to be found. Hearing Jacinda return home, Sabine comes out to greet her and sees her sitting dejectedly on the couch reading a letter from Lucy. She tries to comfort Jacinda but receives a text from Louie asking where she is, to which she begins leaving for work. After making some of her homemade beignets, Sabine drops by Belfrey Towers to give them to Lucy, who is waiting for Victoria to pick her up for ballet lessons. When Victoria does show up, she casually announces to Sabine that her rental agreement is being raised by 8%. Sabine is floored by Victoria's cruelty but vows to fight back against her. Coming up with the idea to sell her beignets and earn big money, she invests all of her and Jacinda's accumulated rent money in order to buy the ingredients needed to make the pastries in bulk amounts. Jacinda thinks her plan is too risky and it could all backfire, but Sabine convinces her that they need to take a chance for themselves and Lucy. With the creation of an online advertisement, Sabine's beignets draw in many customers. Lucy later suggests stamping the beignet bags with a firefly imprint as an homage to Sabine and how she used to wish on fireflies. Jacinda, excited by how quickly their business is growing, imagines setting up a stand at the farmer's market, however, Sabine dreamily envisions having a food truck with a jazzy and sophisticated atmosphere. The two are pleased by how much they accomplished, but things take a bad turn when a fire breaks out, prompting Sabine to grab a box and hit the fire alarm before following Jacinda out to flee the area. Jacinda is furious at Sabine for persuading her into pursuing this crazy venture with the hopes that their lives could get better when it won't. Sabine hands over the box, which contains ten months of rent money until Jacinda can find a new job, and agrees to move out from their apartment. As Sabine is packing up, Lucy begs her not to go, but Sabine's mind is made up as she believes she has to let go of her failed dreams and accept her stark reality. Lucy insists she is actually running away and that she is meant to stay with her and Jacinda as a family, with Sabine promising Lucy will always have her but that there are things in life even she can't fight against. Later, Jacinda apologizes, having realized that Sabine has been the one to help her be optimistic when life gets her down. Further recognizing that Sabine also needs the same from her, she shows her a food truck which she bought from the impound lot that they can use for their future business. After this reconciliation, Sabine visits Rogers and gifts him a bag of beignets as thanks since he helped Jacinda find the truck. She learns from him that the cause of the fire was arson and the likely suspect is Victoria. With Jacinda unable to regain custody of Lucy, who is now with social services because Victoria is in jail, Sabine suggests getting help from Nick as he just graduated from law school. Jacinda thinks this will only complicate matters since Jack is not only her ex but also Lucy's biological father, but Sabine insists she has to risk it if she means doing anything and everything to get Lucy back. Sabine later returns home to show Jacinda their new food truck uniforms and sees her roommate dolling herself up for what appears to be a date. Jacinda admits she and Nick were supposed to meet in his office to discuss the custody case but he instead moved the location to his friend's new restaurant. Sabine takes notice that Jacinda is really prettying herself up, and though the latter states she just wants to look presentable enough to convince Nick she can look after Lucy, Sabine suspects she is falling for Nick again. While Jacinda is on her date, Sabine finds Henry working on fixing the food truck engine. She can clearly tell he is competing with Nick for Jacinda's affections and wants to impress her, even though Henry insists he wanted to help with getting the engine going. After Henry turns it on, Sabine marvels at his handiwork, just as Jacinda and Nick walk in together. Sabine then watches uneasily as an uncomfortable Henry tosses Jacinda the truck keys before departing on his own. After Lucy resumes living in the apartment once Nick helps Jacinda regain custody of her, Sabine is pouring herself some coffee as she overhears the girl ask her mom to invite Henry over so they can share the good news with him. Jacinda promises to consider it, and once Lucy leaves the room, Sabine comments on Lucy's persistence with trying to get her and Henry together. Sabine asks if she intends to let the meeting happen, and Jacinda admits she went to the bar looking for Henry but was told he left for a trip with Roni. Later, Sabine answers the door and is shocked to see Victoria, who comes in to formally renounce any custody claims on Lucy and give Jacinda the paperwork for it as proof. As Sabine is working on a to-do list inside her food truck, which now has a new paint job with the name Rollin' Bayou, Rogers arrives to follow-up with her about the fire at Mr. Cluck's, despite that she was already questioned by Weaver the other day. Sabine tells him about the police showing her about a discarded object they found in the dumpster, which was used to forcibly open the back door at Mr. Cluck's. When Rogers asks her to describe the object, she instead draws it for him, revealing it is a pointy dagger-shaped weapon and that Weaver not only made her hold it but kept asking if she "felt" anything from it. }} Trivia Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Sabine" is a reference to the Sabine River, a waterway in the U.S. states of Texas and Louisiana. Sabine's original counterpart, Tiana, is a Disney character from The Princess and the Frog, which takes place in New Orleans, Louisiana. Appearances See also *Jacinda and Sabine's Apartment *Rollin' Bayou fr:Sabine nl:Tiana Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters